Question: How many significant figures does $292.785854000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${292.785854}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{292.785854000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 12.